The LxLight Album
by ThorW
Summary: It's an alternate universe where L is a musician for one of the hottest rising heavy metal bands in the world. At a concert in Japan a young male catches his eye, the brunette haired genius, Light Yagami. L invites him to be a roadie, and the fun begins.
1. Track 1: Meet Me Backstage

_**Track 1: Meet Me Backstage**_

_You got my interest with that face of yours,_

_I'd like to meet and get to know you more,_

_So once I'm done earning a wage,_

_Why don't you come and meet me backstage?_

The day was finally here, the day where Light Yagami would finally, FINALLY be able to see his favorite band. Light may not have looked it, or acted like it, but he was actually a huge fan of heavy and death metal.

And today was the day, the day where he would be able to see the one band he was dying to see.

Death Note.

It was a relatively new band, being formed only 3 years ago, but they had quickly shot towards the top of the charts. Their first album landed at 23'rd of the top selling albums of that year. Their second album, released just this year, ended up reaching 5'th on the charts. This band was beginning to rival established names in the genre, such as, Metallica and Megadeth.

And finally they were coming to Japan, close enough to where Light lived for him to be able to go to the concert. And not only that, but Light got front row tickets. This had to be the greatest day of his life so far. Sure he may have just graduated top of his class from Touou University, but this was something that interested him much more.

He was just about to leave the door and drive off when…

"Light!"

"Huh? Yeah mom?" Light spun around hoping this wouldn't take long so he could get to the concert quickly. If only he had moved out by now, then he wouldn't have to deal with this minor annoyance.

"You may need this to get in." Sachiko held out Light's concert ticket in her hand.

"Oh. Hehe, thanks." Maybe it was a good thing he didn't move out. "Guess I'm just a little overexcited."

"Yes, yes, just be careful when you're driving and try not to get in any trouble."

"Sure thing mom." Light's face glowed with that award winning smile of his as he walked out the door and headed for his car.

"This is gonna be so great!" Light said as he started the car and drove off towards his destination.

The whole way to the concert he only thought of one thing, how awesome this concert was going to be. He couldn't wait to see Jayce Skwargan on the drums, Dyre Ulrick playing bass guitar, Alastair Broderick playing guitar, and of course L Lawliet singing and playing guitar.

The closer Light got to the concert the more excited he became. By the time he finally got there he forgot that he may have to deal with harsh words or angry looks because he was not dressed like a typical person who would be seen at a heavy metal concert. Instead of the traditional black clothing, face makeup, and wristbands he was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. But Light didn't care what he looked like; all that really mattered to him was the music.

Light had arrived earlier than most people and he immediately entered the arena the concert was being held at. He bought a bottled water to make sure he would be able to stave off dehydration if the concert lasted for a while.

Light went to his seat, front row, center stage and waited for the concert to begin. He hated waiting, but he was too excited to care right now.

After about 20 minutes the arena was filled with people. All were waiting eagerly for the concert to begin, many of them chanting in unison.

"DEATH NOTE!"

"DEATH NOTE!!"

"DEATH NOTE!!!" The crowd, including Light, wildly cheered for the band. Light kept his eyes on the stage, only diverting his eyes from it to look up at the lights that spelled out 'Death Note' hanging up above the stage.

Then the warm-up band came on stage.

Wammy's Kids.

They were made up of relatively young males, all in their late teenage years. Mail Jeevas aka Matt played on drums, Nate River aka Near played the guitar, and Mihael Kheel aka Mello sang and played bass guitar.

When their song ended, the crowd was in a frenzy in anticipation for Death Note to come out.

Then, the stage went dark, and smoke began to pour from it.

"Greetings Japan." The voice of L Lawliet sounded out through the dark arena. At the sound of his voice the crowd cheered louder than before.

"We are Death Note." The monotone voice came out once more, but the arena was still dark and nobody could see the band members.

"Now hit the lights!!" L yelled out and light hit the stage, shining down onto the forms of Jayce Skwargan, Dyre Ulrick, and Alastair Broderick. The crowd cheered at first, but began to murmur and look around for L.

"I'm not on stage everyone…" L was teasing the crowd that was looking all over the arena for where L could be hiding.

"Look straight up!" L yelled out since no-one seemed to be able to find him, little did he know Light was already looking up to see the man hanging from the ceiling of the arena.

The crowd erupted into cheers as L zip-lined his way to the stage while yelling out, "RETRIBUTION!!!!" which everyone knew to be the first song off their first album.

Immediately the drumbeat started, and Alastair played the solo that kicked off the song. The notes were hit lightning fast and put together perfectly. When the solo was over the guitar and drums stopped.

By this time L had unhooked himself from the zip line and gotten to the microphone with his guitar around his shoulder. "UWAAAAH!!!" L screamed out and then a bass line began to play quickly.

Then L began to play his guitar. It was a heavy riff consisting of low notes. Then the lyrics started.

_Assaulted with your betrayal, my life falls apart,_

_Today is the day my vengeance will start,_

_Shot for the sake of your ego,_

_I can't just let you go_

_The sun will never rise on your world again,_

_You don't know the Hell you're gonna be in,_

_For your sins, your life is gonna end,_

_I'll show you the pain that I've been in_

_Start my tirade,_

_Burning crusade,_

_Your debt repaid,_

_I'll get my retribution_

_The end of your life,_

_The end of my strife,_

_Fall to my knife,_

_Time for your execution_

The song had been as awesome as Light had thought it would be, but it was getting better because L was playing the bridge that came right before the solo and anticipation was building up.

The lights were going wild to create an awesome show to accompany the song. And then L began playing his solo.

It was a masterpiece. It started out slow and with low notes but progressively gained speed and went to higher notes. L did a powerslide to the front of the stage, right in front of Light, as he played the final notes of his solo. He looked Light straight in the eyes and flashed a fleeting smile. And did he? Did he wink at Light? No, it must be his imagination. It had to have been one of the girls around him.

Light shook the idea of L acknowledging him, of all people, from his head and just enjoyed the song.

The chords for the chorus began again:

_Start my tirade,_

_Burning crusade,_

_Your debt repaid,_

_I'll get my retribution_

_The end of your life,_

_The end of my strife,_

_Fall to my knife,_

_Time for your execution_

The end of the song began; L played higher pitched chords than before and sped up while Alastair played a continuous stream of notes on the high frets. Every time Jayce hit a cymbal multi-colored lights flashed above the stage.

_There will be no more delay,_

_I'll shine light onto this day,_

_Move this obstacle out of my way,_

_I'll start the revolution,_

_And get my retribution!_

The crowd erupted into screams and cheers. Even Light lost his usually calm self and joined in with the rest of the crowd to cheer for his favorite band.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight!" L yelled out to the screaming sea of people.

Then…he looked in Light's direction again…and he winked again…

"He must like a girl around me or something…" Light murmured to himself while staring back into those eyes of endless black. When he realized he had been staring he quickly looked away. Somehow those eyes of L's had mesmerized him.

It was at this time that Light had noticed what L was wearing. He had seen pictures of L wearing nothing but a long-sleeved white shirt and a baggy pair of jeans, but he didn't expect him to wear such apparel to a huge concert event.

L smiled again when he noticed Light's reaction to his wink, "This is certainly one of the most exciting days of our lives!" The crowd exploded into cheers again.

Light just noticed that L's voice, although he was yelling, sounded like he was bored. It was a dull monotone when he spoke…so how in the world did he sing so well?

Light was pulled from his thoughts about L's voice when they began their next song. He decided to stop these stupid thoughts and just enjoy the concert.

The concert lasted for seven hours. By the end of it Jayce, Dyre, and Alastair were all sweating profusely and seemed to be breathing quite heavily. Somehow L looked exactly the same as he did when the concert began. There wasn't a single bead of sweat on his body and his voice hadn't began to weaken or anything.

"He's inhuman." Light said as he marveled at this Godlike man. Light had been sweating for about half an hour and he wasn't even under those hot lights. His voice had begun to go hoarse from all the cheering he had done too. There could be no way that L Lawliet could be a human if he was completely unstrained from all his singing and the incredible heat that bared down on him for the past few hours.

Much of the crowd had begun to leave the arena, and Light too was heading for the exit when…

"Excuse me sir."

Light turned around to face the one who was vying for his attention. It was a member of the security personnel. "Yes?"

"You've been invited to meet the band backstage." The man held out a small rectangular card, "Here's your pass if you want to go."

Light took the card into his hand. He couldn't find words to reply with. This was a huge surprise. Why would the band invite _**him **_to meet with them backstage. "Th-th-thank you..." was all Light could manage to stammer out.

"Your welcome." The member of staff said professionally and went off to other duties.

Light stared at the card in astonishment. This was something he never calculated when he planned out how this day would go. He expected the concert to end and to just leave and go home. He never expected to be invited backstage. He decided that this was a once in a lifetime chance and headed backstage.

He walked up to another security guard and flashed his card. He was let through and pointed towards the band's location.

When Light made it to the room where the band was he was in awe at seeing the band in such a private manner. Sure, there were several women around the room too, but this would be a far more personal encounter than watching them on stage.

"Oi, what's up man?" Jayce was the first to say something to the man who gawked at being in the presence of the band.

"H-hi…" Light was star struck and unable to think properly. He quickly regained his composure, "It is a true honor to meet all of you." Light said shakily and bowed in respect.

"Hahahaha, hey calm down. There's no need to be so formal." Alastair answered to Light's formal greeting.

"S-sorry, but you're…you're my favorite band and you're so awesome and…" Light stopped himself from continuing his stammering after realizing how un-composed he was. "It's just a dream come true to meet you all."

"Hey it's nice to meet you too, always great to meet a fan." Dyre piped up this time.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, but can I ask a question? Why did you invite _**me **_to meet you?" Light had to have an answer or this would bug him for quite some time.

"Actually it was only I who invited you." The voice of L Lawliet sounded out behind Light.

Light spun around to see the raven haired singer standing behind him. "Oh, am I in your way?" Light quickly stepped aside to let L walk by, but he didn't move.

"Actually, I'm not too interested in sitting in there, follow me." L turned around and began walking.

Light was surprised at this response and just stood there and watched him walking.

"Oi, you best catch up to 'im, he 'ates to wait." Jayce advised the brunette man who had yet to move.

"Oh, um, thanks. Nice to meet you." Light said and rushed to follow the raven who continued his pace.

When they made it to the end of the hallway L opened a door and pulled Light inside.

Light didn't say anything because he thought that L must have wanted to speak with him, but all the raven haired singer did was sit oddly on a couch that was in the room and stare at Light.

"So….um…" Light said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?" L asked continuing to stare at Light.

"Well...I'd like to know why you invited me backstage."

L stared blankly at the brunette male, "…I wanted to meet you." He said blandly.

"Well…that's kind of obvious, but why did you want to meet me?"

"You interest me and I'd like to know more about you. You certainly stand out from the crowd." L looked down at Light's clothing to let him know that's what he was talking about.

"I suppose that's true, hehe. But I don't think it should matter how I dress, as long as I enjoy the music."

"Yes, I agree with you in that respect." L's voice began to sound like he had a little more interest in what he was talking about. "So, before we continue, I'm sure you know my name, but what is your name?"

"My name is Light Yagami."

"Light Yagami…it's a pleasure to meet you." L held out his hand to be shook and Light eagerly took it.

"It's awesome to meet you L." Light said as he continued to shake L's hand. "You're easily my favorite singer."

"And you're easily my favorite fan that I've ever met." L said smiling.

"Really? But you hardly know me. How can you say that?"

"Not a great deal, but let me guess, you are rather intelligent and have succeeded in your school work, you follow your own beliefs no matter what others say, and you don't care a great deal how others think of you."

"Y-yeah, for the most part, you're completely right. How did you know?" Light was astonished at how well L was able to guess his personality.

"Well, you've asked good questions so far so I guessed you have an interest in increasing your own knowledge, the fact that you are dressed the way you are and came to a concert like this proves that you will follow your own interests because you are dressed like someone who wouldn't be seen at a heavy metal concert. And that also proves that you don't care what others will think of you. But that's exactly why I chose to invite you backstage."

"It's incredible that you deduced all that, you should be a detective." Light said slightly sarcastically. "So you chose to invite me backstage because I seemed smart and individualized to you?"

"Precisely. I'm uninterested in meeting fans who all look the same, act the same, and can't match my intellect. I'm not trying to be rude to them and I'm not saying all of the fans are like that, but the majority of the fans I've met fit in that category."

"I see, well I'm glad to know that I meet your standards." Light said and flashed a sparkling smile.

"Yes, you most certainly do meet my standards. Let me ask you, which of our songs do you enjoy the most?"

"_Retribution_ is my favorite song of course. I've even learned how to play some of it." Light said proudly.

"Really? Show me then." L walked over to a door and slid it open. He walked back with a guitar and a small practice amp. He plugged everything in and handed the guitar to Light. "Here, it's my first guitar and amp, let's hear how talented you are."

"W-wait, your first guitar and amp? I could never play on these! What if I dropped the guitar or something?" Light was honored that L would let him use such possessions, but he could never forgive himself if he broke something that was sentimental to the singer.

"Don't be so worried, I have plenty of other guitars and amps. It's fine."

"But-"

"Light-kun, just shut up and play." L said and smiled.

Light felt his heart skip a beat at the smile, "O-okay…"

Light put the guitar strap around his shoulder and positioned his fingers on the frets. He started playing the beginning solo. He wasn't too bad, but it was slower and he hit a few sour notes. When he finished trudging through that he began playing the chords, which he did almost perfectly, he wasn't able to make the switch between a few of them quickly enough. Then he got to L's solo. Since the beginning of it was slow he was able to play it at the same speed and avoid sour notes, but since the solo increased in speed the farther into it Light got the more sour notes he hit and the more of a difference could be seen between L's skill level and Light's.

As Light neared the end of the second solo L began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Light asked as he stopped playing.

"You're not too good are you?" L asked as he chuckled.

"Shut up. I'm not a professional like you…" Light said embarrassed and angry that he wasn't better and couldn't impress L.

"I'm sorry, and don't worry, you'll get better. I'll teach you." L said still smiling.

"W-wait, what? You'll teach me? But aren't you only going to be in this part of Japan for a short time?"

"Well that's true, but you'll be coming with me. You're my new roadie."

"…I'm sorry, but I think I misheard you. Did you just say I'm your new roadie?"

"Of course. Inform anyone you may be living with tonight and tomorrow you will show up at the address I'm going to give you before you leave. You don't have a girlfriend with whom you live do you?"

"W-well no, but I don't know if I'll come with you." Light was unable to think coherently. This was far too much of a shock to him.

"I can guarantee you'll be coming with me. Besides, if you don't come to the hotel I'll just come find you and take you with me that way." L said as he put his thumb to his lips.

"I'm sorry L, but not even you can force me to come with you."

"Oh really? Try me." L stared with a serious look on his face at the man who sat across from him.

"Hah. Well, it's not like I can give up a chance like this anyway."

"Excellent, then I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Try to make it to the hotel by 3 PM." L grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote the address of the hotel down. "And I suppose I should allow you to leave now, since it's 10 at night."

"10! I had planned to leave by 8 at the latest!"

"Yes, but the concert lasted until 9:30 and you've been here for the past half hour."

"I've got to get going." Light put the paper with the hotel's address in his jeans pocket, "It was very nice meeting you L and I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Yes you will, get a good night's rest because you will have to work."

"Hehe, don't worry I'm no slouch." Light put L's guitar back into it's case and was about to take it and the amp back to the room from whence it came before L said to just leave it. "Alright, see you tomorrow L."

"See you later Light-kun." L waved slightly as Light exited through the doorway.

Light quickly made his way out of the arena and to his car. When he entered and took a seat he exhaled deeply and took in everything that just happened. "I can't believe…I just cannot believe that L Lawliet just asked me to become a roadie for him." Light murmured to himself. "Well, I guess I should get home and get some sleep so I can work tomorrow."

Light started the car and began the long drive home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh, 'tis new story time, and this time there is MUSIC!  
This is obviously an AU (Alternate Universe) story, WHERE L IS A MUSICIAN! (Pure awesome right there)  
Since I'm a musician myself (guitar and vocals) this will be one very fun story for me to write.  
So...Hope you all enjoy this new story and have a good time with it.

Characters Copyright Ohba and Obata  
Song lyrics and title (Italicized words) copyright me  
Story copyright me


	2. Track 2: Abduction Seduction

_**Track 2: Abduction Seduction**_

_Don't try to run; you're coming with me,_

_From this day on, you're no longer free,_

_Whether you like it or not you're my property,_

_You belong to me now, don't you see?_

_Try and hide, you'll fall prey to my abduction,_

_And when you're mine, you'll fall prey to my seduction._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Light finally got home from the concert it was nearly midnight. He tried to enter the house quietly so as not to wake anyone up, but his mother was already awake and waiting for him.

"LIGHT!" Sachiko rushed over to her son and hugged him, "You're finally home, I thought you got into trouble!"

"No, I'm fine. Actually, I'm better than fine, it was the greatest night of my life!"

"Well at least you're safe, I was about to make your father send out an APB, haha."

"Well I'm fine, and I have big news!"

"Light honey, can it wait until morning?" Sachiko yawned, "I'm a little tired."

"I suppose it can, I should really get some sleep tonight too."

Light and Sachiko said goodnight to each other and went to bed. Light questioned himself for not telling his mother that he was leaving tomorrow, but he decided that the outcome was going to be the same either way. He could at least let her sleep without any worries over him for this night.

When Light woke up it was already 9 AM. He left his room and got a bowl of cereal for breakfast. His mother appeared to have left, probably to get groceries, and his father was of course at work. Light had hoped that he could have woken up earlier so he could tell both of his parents what was happening, but unfortunately he slept a bit too long.

Well, it's not like he couldn't wait for his mother to return. His father would be working the entire day and Light would probably not be able to tell him.

Light finished his cereal and cleaned the dishes. Then he bathed himself and changed from pajamas into regular clothing. He grabbed a couple of suitcases and began to pack what he thought he would need when he left: clothes, toothbrush, hair gel, cell phone, and of course he grabbed his guitar to take with him.

While he waited for his mother to return home Light started to think about what it would be like to be a roadie for Death Note. Seeing every concert for free, being able to chat with the band members anytime he wanted to, getting guitar lessons from L! This was gonna be awesome!

Before to long Sachiko came walking through the front door with a few grocery bags. "Oh, good morning Light, did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, here let me help you." Light took a couple of bags and began to put their contents away.

"So Light, do you have any plans for today?" Sachiko asked as she continued to put groceries in their proper places.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. You see, I've been offered a job recently…"

"That's wonderful dear, what is it?"

"Well…it's as a roadie for Death Note."

"Really? You're favorite band? Very cool, but how will that work?"

"Well, I would have to go on tour with them."

"Wait, on tour? Are you sure you want to move around that much?"

"Mom, this is a once in a lifetime offer, I can't let this chance pass me by. Besides, I already graduated from college and I can get a job at any time if this doesn't work out."

"If you're sure about this, but I don't know how your father will respond."

"Knowing Dad he'll probably say I should get a different job to suit my abilities, but I'm sure he'll be okay with me taking the offer."

"If this is what you want to do then I won't stop you, but make sure that you've made up your mind."

"Don't worry mom, if I wasn't sure about this I wouldn't even think of taking the offer. Since I'll have to leave the country to tour with them I would have to be positive of this decision because it would be quite difficult to find my way back to Japan from Europe or the Americas."

"Okay sweetie, if this is your choice then I hope it works out for you and you enjoy yourself. So when are you expecting to leave?"

"Today at around 1 PM I'm going to leave and meet the band at a hotel."

"At one today?! I thought we could at least have a few more days before you left. Isn't this short notice?" Sachiko wished she could have gotten more of a warning about her son leaving.

"It is short notice, but I got the offer last night at the concert from the band members themselves and I only had the night to decide."

'Although L already decided for me…' Light thought to himself.

"I just wish I could have had a little more time before you left." Sachiko was sad that her son was going to leave so soon and she wouldn't be able to see him for a while.

"It'll be alright mom, I'll send postcards and keep in contact with you. It'll be kinda like I never even left." Light delivered that sparkling smile of his to sell his argument.

"Well, you're an intelligent young man and I trust entirely that you know what you're doing."

"I'm glad you agree with me because I will need you to come with me to drive my car back here after I leave."

"You were apparently confident that I would allow you to leave."

"I suppose, but only because I know I can trust you to trust me."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're too perceptive." Sachiko shook her head.

"Maybe, but it can't be a disadvantage to be so perceptive. So you're okay with me leaving? This is your last chance to tell me if you disapprove of it."

"Light, as long as **you** want to leave, it's fine with me."

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

For the rest of the time until 1 PM Light and Sachiko talked about good times in the past, about what they expected for Light's future, and about what kind of exciting things they expected to happen while Light was a roadie. Before they knew it, it was 1 o'clock and Light was putting his suitcases in the trunk of his car.

For the next hour and a half Light drove to his destination.

"Well, we're here." Light said as he popped the trunk of his car.

"Light honey, stay safe and keep in contact." Sachiko gave her son a goodbye kiss.

"Love you mom, I'll be sure to keep you updated on how I'm doing." Light grabbed the suitcases from his car and closed the trunk. He waved as his he watched his mother drive off.

Light entered the hotel and approached the front desk of the lobby.

"Can I help you sir?" The desk clerk asked.

"Yes I need to get to room…" Light dug into his pocket for the paper L had given him, "…212." He read off the small note.

"Can we have your name sir?"

"Light Yagami."

"Let's see...ahh yes, your name is right here, it seems the guest in that room is expecting you." The clerk turned and took a key from a hook, "Here you go, the room is on the 6th floor. Would you like someone to take your bags?"

"No thank you, I'm fine with carrying them." Light said as he headed towards the elevator.

Light hit the button for the elevator to head to the 6th floor. The elevator finally reached his floor (a few other stops were made for other people) and Light headed down the hall looking for room 212. He finally found it and knocked on the door.

…No answer.

Light knocked again, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

…Still no answer.

Light used his key to open the door and enter the room. It seemed that there was no-one in the room so Light took a seat on the couch in the middle of the room. It was a suite, hardly surprising with how popular Death Note is, and thus had quite a few recliners, a couch, and several other rooms.

The newly hired roadie looked around the room a bit, but didn't find anything that particularly interested him.

…That is until one of the doors opened in the room.

"L?!" Light shouted in shock as the star exited the room, obviously a bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel over his lower half.

"Oh, good afternoon Light-kun." L said nonchalantly as water dripped from his hair.

"S-sorry!" Light said, turning away embarrassed.

"It's fine, I'm not completely naked. I'm going to go get dressed now, make yourself comfortable."

"S-sure." Light was still embarrassed about seeing the raven haired man nearly nude.

He just took a seat and calmed himself down while he waited for L to return. When L finally did return, he was wearing that same long-sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans outfit. Light thought it was a little weird, but decided L probably just liked to wear that ensemble. Besides he couldn't possibly wear the same thing all the time…right?

"So, L, now that you're, ahem, not naked, what are we going to do?"

"Right now we're leaving. We have a plane to catch and you have to meet the other roadies." L said taking one of Light's suitcases.

"O-okay." L was certainly upfront about things.

The two went to the ground floor and out the front door. Upon L exiting the building a crowd of people rushed up to him and requested his autograph. L obliged and stood there signing papers and taking pictures with fans until a limousine pulled up in front of the building. Light and L trudged through the crowd of people and hopped into the limo, which began moving down the road when L gave the order.

"So Light-kun, what did you bring in your suitcases?" L inquired curiously.

"Just the essential things, clothes, toothbrush, stuff like that."

"That must have been a hassle, next time just let me buy you things.." L stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Why would you do that? Especially when I already have them."

"If it would have been less of a burden on you, then I would have done it. It was harder to get through the crowd of fans while carrying them, right?"

"Yes, but still that would have to be an annoyance to you. Don't give me any special treatment."

"Whatever you wish Light-kun. And don't worry about special treatment, I'm going to make sure you work just as hard as everyone else." L said smirking a bit.

"Good because I wouldn't want to be doing less than I know I can to help out." Light wondered why L was smirking, but it couldn't be too important.

"That's good. Would you like a drink?" L asked as he opened a miniature refrigerator in the limo.

"I guess so, sure." Light answered and L tossed him a can of sprite.

Light carefully opened it so it wouldn't spill and went to take a drink, unfortunately as he did the limo hit a bump and accomplished the task of embarrassing Light greatly in front of L.

"Hahahaha! Light-kun, you're dripping wet, would you like a towel?" L continued snickering at the man sitting across from him who was drenched in sprite.

"I don't know, I rather enjoy being soaked in soda." Light said sarcastically.

"Hehe, oh calm down Light-kun." L opened a small panel and pulled out a towel. He leaned in close to Light and started to dry his hair with the towel. "There's no reason for you to get upset over a little spill." L smiled sweetly as he continued to dry Light off.

Light blushed at the man whose face was so close to his, "O-okay…" Light bent his head down to try and make sure L wouldn't see his face get redder. Why the Hell was he so embarrassed around this man anyway?

By the time L finished drying off Light's hair the limousine had reached its destination. "Alright Light-kun, let's go."

L opened the door and exited the vehicle, Light followed suit. They had arrived at an airport, but instead of being at the front entrance they were near the runway. The rest of the band was already waiting there along with several people who were carrying the band's equipment into a plane.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up." Alastair said putting a hand on his hip. "You sure took your sweet time L."

"Yes, I suppose I did. But you didn't leave yet so it should be fine."

"Man…you're a smug bastard, you know that?"

"Yes, you've told me before. So how much more has to be loaded before we take off?"

"Shouldn't be a great deal more. We're at least 80% done. Dammit, you've got me sayin' percentages like you too now." Alastair put his palm to his face when he realized L had influenced him enough to make him involuntarily pick up one of L's mannerisms.

"I see, Light-kun."

"Yeah L?"

"Please give me your suitcases and go help the other roadies in loading the plane."

"Okay…here you go." Light gave L his suitcases and followed one of the roadies back.

"So…that roadie called it didn't he? How big of a crush do you have on him, eh L?" Alastair said hooking his arm around L's neck.

"Big enough to ask him to leave his home and come with me. Now kindly let go of me."

"Haha, at least you're honest. Alright, I'll see you in a while, lover boy." Alastair made kissing noises after that last sentence. L ignored it and just continued onto the plane.

Light continued following the man walking the path to the building where all the band equipment was. The man he was following had long blond hair, was relatively skinny, was wearing a black colored Death Note band shirt and a pair of black nylon pants, and wore wristbands on both arms. His name was Thor.

"So Light, how long have you been playing guitar?" Thor asked, continuing their conversation as they walked.

"How'd you know I played guitar?" Light asked.

"You gave a guitar case to L, and I know it wasn't his."

"Oh, well I've been playing for about two years, but I'm not too great."

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually, it took even me about a year and a half before I could play things as difficult as, say, _Run to the Hills_ by Iron Maiden." Thor didn't fully realize it, but he hurt Light's pride by saying how quickly he was able to gain guitar skills.

"Oh well, I guess that working for a band would be a great way to be able to learn from professionals."

"Yup, studying professionals can help you learn techniques for playing." The two men finally arrived to a room with several amps left in it, "Okay, can you grab that amp over there?"

"Yeah, sure." Light picked up the amp and began carrying it and walking with Thor, who had an amp as well.

"So Light, how did you meet the band?"

"At yesterday's concert, I got invited backstage by L."

"Oh really?" Thor smirked and snickered a bit. "I guess I was right then."

"Right? About what?"

"Nothing too important, and I think you'll know soon enough." Thor continued smirking. Why did these people smirk so much?

"So Light, what do you think of L?" Thor continued probing the new roadie.

"What do I think of him? I certainly like him as a singer and guitarist, and while I talked to him it was enjoyable. I suppose I could become good friends with him quite easily." When Light finished talking Thor just laughed louder.

"Wow Light, you're gonna make it way easy aren't you?"

"I don't understand what you mean. Make what easy?"

"I suppose I can't blame you for not knowing since you don't know L personally, but I'm at least 96% sure he's going to surprise you sometime soon. I'm not going to tell you what I'm talking about, but you'll know when the time comes."

"Fine then, I'm sure I can deal with anything that happens."

"I'm sure you can too."

The two roadies reached the plane again and put the amps they carried in it. "Alright Light, seeing as a couple of the other roadies went to get the last amps, how would you like to meet more of your colleagues?"

"Sure, I'd like to know the people I'll be working with."

"Then let's get on the plane, they should be on by now."

Light and Thor went up the stairs into the plane. There were several other people sitting in various places already.

"Hey listen up everyone." Thor addressed the others, "I'd like you introduce you all to Light Yagami, he's the new roadie."

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you." Light said kindly.

"Hey." Came the answer from the other roadies.

One of the roadies walked over to the brunette male, "Hi my name is Shannon, but please call me Cat." The girl said smiling sweetly and holding her hand out to be shook. The girl wore glasses, had brown hair, and was wearing a pink and black dress.

"Nice to meet you, Cat." Light said shaking the girl's hand.

Another girl walked over to Light, "Hey my name is Ashley." The girl had brownish hair, was wearing a black gothic lolita dress, and also wore glasses.

"Hello Ashley, I look forward to working with you."

A young male sitting in a seat across from the entrance to the plane spoke next, "Hey dude, nice to meet you. My name's Zach." He had brunette hair, much like Light's but slightly longer, wore a pair of camouflage pants, a black shirt, and an unzipped black jacket.

"Ah, hello, nice to meet you as well."

"There are a couple of other roadies to meet once they finish work, but for now you've met as many as you can." Thor chimed in. "So for the time being Light, just take a seat, get comfortable and get ready for a long flight."

"Alright, but where are we going?" Light questioned.

"Germany is next on the list."

"Wow, I didn't think I'd be traveling so far so soon."

Cat spoke next, "You should get used to it, it's going to happen often."

"Yeah I guess I should. Alright, I might as well choose a seat since I'll have to sit here for a while."

"Actually you'll be coming with me." L's voice sounded as he walked from the back of the plane to where the others were.

"What?"

"Come on." L grabbed Light's arm and dragged him to the back of the plane.

"H-hey!" Light yelled as he was hauled off by L.

"So, did I call it or what?" Thor asked Ashley, Cat, and Zach as L dragged Light away.

"I guess so." Cat answered, "Too bad, L's really cute."

"Yeah, if only he would date me." Ashley said sounding depressed.

"No, he would date me." Cat said confidently.

"In your dreams he would!" Ashley yelled back.

"In my dreams and in reality." Cat replied.

"Hey, hey!" Thor tried to stop the fight, "Neither of you can date him because he's gay. Besides that's not what's important."

The others looked at each other confused.

"What is important is that you all remember the bet we made. Remember? I bet you all that L was gay and you all bet he was straight, I believe you owe me some money now." Thor said grinning like the evil man he was. At least he seemed evil to the others for making them pay him.

The others all paid him the money they bet and grumbled despondently, "Ahh, money won is so much sweeter than money earned."

L dragged Light to the back of the plane and into a private room. The room was about the size of a small bedroom and had a queen sized bed in it along with a small drawer. "You're staying with me in here." L said matter of factly.

"Are you sure L? There's only one bed…" Light pointed out.

"Of course, you'll be sharing the bed with me." L pointed out.

"…You're not serious are you?"

"When I say something I mean it."

"Alright, whatever you say I guess…" Light gave up on trying to make sense with this man.

"Oh, by the way, could you please write your first and last name for me?" L said as he dug into his pocket and produced a pencil and a torn piece of paper.

"I guess so…" Light didn't know what L was driving at but he took the paper and wrote his name. He handed it back to L and saw a smile spread across the star's face.

"This is perfect, I was correct in my assumption of the spelling." L was quite happy about how Light's name was spelled.

"What's so interesting about how my name is spelled?" Light inquired interested about why it made L so happy.

"Well, I was thinking about it last night and I wrote it exactly the way you did. When I wrote it I noticed something about the spelling of your last name." L began writing on the paper.

"May I ask what it was you noticed?"

"See for yourself." L said smiling and gave the paper to Light. Light looked at it and saw that it said.

Light Yagami

Light imagaY

Light I'm a gay

Light's eye began to twitch, "…THIS is what you brought me here for."

L continued smiling, "Yes, so is it true Light-kun?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you gay?"

"O-of course not!"

"Oh really? I think you're lying Light-kun." L walked closer to Light until he was only about a foot away from him. His head was lowered.

"I'm not! And why are you so damn close?"

L looked up to Light, "Because I can't do this from afar."

"Wha-?" Was all Light got out before L had his chin in his hand and planted a kiss on the brunette man's lips. Light's face blushed furiously as the raven's tongue made its way into his mouth. Light unconsciously closed his eyes and kissed back.

Light suddenly snapped out of his delirium and pushed L back. He panted heavily and his face was a bright red.

"Light-kun, are you sure you aren't gay? You certainly look like you enjoyed that kiss. And you even kissed back." L grinned smugly while pointing out how Light reacted to the kiss.

"N-no, I'm not…two guys…that's weird." Light held his hand against his chest. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was about to burst from his chest.

L took Light's chin in his hand again, "Being normal is overrated Light-kun." L pulled Light's lips to his again. Light felt himself shiver when L's tongue met his again.

Just then, "Hello this is your captain speaking and we're about to take off, so hang onto your asses back there guys!" The band's pilot said and the plane began rumbling along the runway.

Light broke the kiss, "Mmah! L! We should sit down or something, he just said the plane is taking off!"

L smiled, "I think you're right."

"Huh?! AH!" Light yelped as L threw him against the bed. "W-wait! Shouldn't we brace ourselves since we don't have seatbelts?"

"I agree with you Light-kun." L got on top of Light and pulled him closer, "I'll brace you." L whispered hotly before starting another long kiss.

The plane took off into the air and Light felt as though his throat was sinking. The kiss from the singer somehow made it feel pleasurable though.

"Nn." Short, loud moans emanated from Light's throat as L continued to kiss him.

L unbuttoned Light's shirt and began to tweak his nipple. "AH! No, don't touch me there!" Light broke the kiss to yell.

"Then where shall I touch you?" L asked as his hand traveled lower, "Perhaps here?" L slipped his hand into Light's pants and began stroking his member.

"Ah, no! Stop, ah, everyone's right outside the door, ahn, what if they hear?"

"Then they hear." L said as he continued to pleasure Light. L brought his face to Light's chest and licked Light's nipple.

"Nn, stop or I'll…AH!" Light came in L's hand.

"My, that sure was quick wasn't it?"

"Sh-shut up! It's just because you…" Light covered his face to hide the blush that formed on his face.

"Light-kun, look at me."

"No!" Light kept his arm over his face.

"Light-kun…" L slowly moved Light's arm up until he could see his eyes. Light's chocolate colored eyes met L's pitch black orbs. Light felt himself blush even more intensely.

"D-don't look at me like that." Light said shutting his eyes. Then he felt L's lips press against his and a tongue invade his mouth.

Light felt the raven's hands pull his pants down, and a finger push into his entrance. "NN!" Light wanted to yell out, but L's mouth and tongue kept him from getting little more than a moan out.

L pulled himself away from Light's mouth, "Light-kun, relax."

"Nn, shut up! How can I?" Light asked, eyes closed tightly and teeth clenched.

"Just try to. I'm putting it in now." L said as he slowly inserted his member into Light's entrance.

"Ah! Nn! It hurts…" Light felt pain surge through his body as L finished inserting himself into him.

"Light-kun, I'm going to move now." L began to move slowly, he was being careful and gentle since it was Light's first time. It took a great deal of self control to keep himself from violently ravishing Light's body, but L was somehow able to accomplish it.

"Ah, ah, hah, ah…" Light continuously panted as L moved within him and sent small waves of pleasure through his body. "L-L." Light said panting, "F-faster please."

L smirked, but decided to mess with Light, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Please L, faster!" Light begged the singer to increase the rate that he received pleasure.

"As you wish." L sped up and Light's breathing grew more intense and shallow. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Light's body.

"AH! L! I'm gonna, I'm gonna co-come! AH!!" Light screamed out as he came once more.

L pulled himself out of Light and got a towel out of the drawer. "Here, let me clean this off of you." L said and began to wipe off the fluid Light shot out.

Light felt completely drained of energy and shut his eyes. The gentle feeling of L wiping him off was calming him down and bringing his heart rate back to normal. "L…why did you do that to me?" Light said still blushing.

"Because I love you Light-kun." L said matter of factly.

Light blushed deeper, "How can you say that? You barely know me."

"Sometimes a person can tell these things. And can you say that you don't feel anything for me?"

Light's blushed seemed to take a permanent residence on his face, "H-how can I love a pervert like you who just violated me."

L smiled, "The harder it is to get the pearl, the more spectacular it is."

"Don't say things like that." Light turned away embarrassed.

Light felt a hand on his cheek and turned to look at L. Before he knew it the singer had planted his lips onto Light's again.

"Nn!" Light pushed L away, "St-stop that! Two guys shouldn't do that…"

"Get used to it, because it's going to happen everyday." L said confidently.

"N-no way, I won't let you."

"We'll see, but for now you look tired, why don't you sleep for the rest of the flight?"

"Fine, but I'll kill you if you try anything." Light said pulling a blanket up to his head.

"Light-kun."

"Yes?"

Light felt L's lips touch to his cheek, "Goodnight."

The brunette's heart skipped a beat and the blush returned to his face, "…Goodnight…" It wasn't long before the worn out Light fell asleep.


End file.
